


At Your Side

by atrick_oflight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Belonging, Death, Drabble, Like really minor, Minor Merthur, but its still Merthur, camelot-drabble, hella short, i think, its so small you wouldnt even see it, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/pseuds/atrick_oflight
Summary: Merlin had never found a place where he belonged.





	At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my shortest drabble yet!
> 
> This is not beta'd so it may be messy. Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated!

Merlin had never found a place where he belonged.  
  
Back in Ealdor, though his magic was known only to his mother and Will, he felt that people knew he was different. They knew he was not like them and therefor did not belong. No one ever said or mentioned it, but Merlin felt it well enough. And that was when he decided that he could not possibly belong anywhere. After all, if he could not belong in Ealdor--where he was born and raised--how could he possibly belong anywhere else?  
  
But that was before Camelot.  
  
Despite the ban on the use of magic, Camelot felt like home. More than Ealdor ever did. Sure, Merlin missed his mother and Will, but his life in Camelot made up for it. Or rather, Arthur made up for it.  
  
Despite their constant bickering and problems, it was Arthur that completed the feeling of belonging. Merlin did not know how to explain it and does not even remember how it all happened, but it was Arthur’s presence that made Camelot a place to belong. For all his arrogance, superciliousness and all his other flaws, Arthur was caring, just and true.  
  
So when Arthur’s time on the earth had run out, it was like a piece of Merlin was ripped apart from him. That one piece that finally completed him and gave him the joy of belonging was stolen from him.  
  
Upon returning to Camelot, he did his best to go about his days normally. But with Arthur gone, so did his sense of belonging. Without Arthur, Camelot felt just as closed off to him as Ealdor did. And so Merlin left, in search of another place. A place that would not remind him of Arthur and a place to belong.  
  
Unfortunately, that proved to be a search in vain. As it turns out, there never really was a physical place where Merlin could truly belong.  
  
Because the one place he truly belonged was at Arthur’s side.


End file.
